


Love Story

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Catching Feels (and other inconvenient stuff) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Just a small scene about Lance and Pidge that my tired brain cooked up.Based on a cuddling prompt I found and then it just sprouted to life.





	Love Story

Pidge laughed quietly, disentangling herself from Lance careful not to awkwardly fall into him. 

 

“What’s so funny?” 

 

“I was just thinking. Remember when we thought we were just friends?” Lance smiled fondly down at her. 

 

“ _ Just friends, huh?  _ I don’t know about that. You’ve always been special, Pidge. But I do remember when I met my best friend. The Garrison brought us together for sure.” 

This made her blush and look down at her feet. A spot on the floor suddenly seemed a lot more interesting than before. 

 

“Katie, look at me.” He rarely used her name. It was a foreign language she couldn’t always understand. But his tone is what struck her the most. Lance McClain was rarely serious. His words were commanding. 

 

She glanced up and was immediately lost in his blue eyes. They shone like the sea. Without warning, she felt his lips on hers and she melted. 

 

They broke apart after a moment. Both fell into a comfortable silence watching the sun rise.

 

“I-,” a break, deep breath and then Lance gathered himself. “I  _ love _ you, Katie Holt. I rarely talk like this. As I’m sure you’ve gathered, I don’t always enjoy opening up. It makes me sweat and I feel like tearing my own face off. So I keep it in. But lately I’ve been thinking a lot about you and I needed to get this out. 

So here goes. I love you. I love your smile, your brains and how your hair bounces when you walk. I love the chronic bags under your gorgeous eyes and the way you zombie walk everywhere on the weekends after too much gaming. 

I love how you smell and the warmth you fill me with when we hug (and even more so when we kiss). I know how hard it is to open up for you as well but I had to let you know my feelings.” 

He looked away from her, waiting. 

 

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. His speech moved her to tears and she attempted to wipe them away. 

 

“I love you too, Lance. I truly appreciate you opening up so much.” Was all she could get out before she (finally) burst into tears. 

 

He held her, confused by this development. But soon the confusion melted into understanding. Feelings were difficult for her to express  and this was what it had come to.

She held in everything she ever wanted to say to him and it had built up inside her until this moment. He felt every ounce of her love for him pouring out. She pulled herself together and buried her face in his shoulder a moment longer before turning to him with a melancholy smile. 

So for the rest of the early morning hours, they sat together side by side in each other’s arms, watching the sun rise and the day begin. 


End file.
